


Red and Blue

by Nath_The_Master



Series: Falling Fast, Flying Free--A Nathleka Collection [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aromantic Chloe, F/F, F/M, Nathleka, Peacock Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Peacock Sabrina Raincomprix, Russian Nathanael, Russian Sabrina, Trans Female Character, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Twins Nathanael and Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_The_Master/pseuds/Nath_The_Master
Summary: When Chat Noir wants to give Nathanael the peacock miraculous, he realizes Sabrina is also worthy of the miraculous. He decides to split the miraculous and give it to both twins, thus leading to Paris's newest heroes, Le Peon and Peon Bleu! Rated T for Nath's pottymouth.





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, I've been busy with my schools musical and other things. This will probably be the last update until sometime in March, as I have a concussion and cannot be online too much. This is unbeta'd, so I would love it if someone wanted to beta read this for me! I want to thank my friend Claire for helping me design the outfits for Le Peon and Peon Bleu, you're fabulous Claire! (The drawings may be on my DeviantArt...)

Nathanael stared at the Chinese printed box in wonder. Whatever it was, it was worthy of a sketch. She looked at Sabrina's box, the exact same.

"Open on three?" Sabrina asked, noting her twin sister's teal eyes on her hexagonal box. Nathanael nodded, and Sabrina started counting down. "Three...Two...One!"

Together, they opened their boxes and covered their eyes as a blue light filled the small room. 

Nathanael was the first to look up. "Holy fucking shit. What the hell are you?" She asked, slightly in awe, at the blueish-purplish peacock thing.

"I'm a kwami, the magical being that will make you two heroes of Paris! My name is Duusu, and I am the peacock kwami. Would you like an explanation of what your powers can do?"

"Sure..." Sabrina looked worried. She had no idea how this would play out, only knew that her life wasn't to be normal anytime soon. (Not that it was before, but still.)

"Okie! First, the hairpiece in your boxes are your miraculouses, that's what turns you into the hero. Right now they're in their non-magical states, a hairband with a bow and a ponytail elastic. When you shout "Duusu, feathers up!" I will get sucked into the miraculouses, and they will turn into their magical states, which at the moment I do not know will be. Both of you will have a certain power corresponding to the miraculouses theme, which is magic. the peacock's power is known less than the Ladybug's and the Cat's combined, which is a huge amount. Due to this, I can't tell you what your powers or weapons can be, just that both of you have the power of teleportation and flight. That's about all I know...just to detransform, you shout Feathers Down. Yeah, that's it! Any questions?"

"Just one," Nathanael looked up from where she was examining the jewelled hair elastic, "Why is the peacock the least known about?" 

"Oh...I'm not 100% sure, but I believe the peacock is the least known because it has been missing for centuries."

Nathanael nodded, taking all of the information in. She looked at Sabrina to ask her if she wanted to try out the miraculous and saw her twin was still scribbling on a sheet of leftover paper.

"Hey, do you want to try out our miraculouses?" she asked, seeing Sabrina was done writing. 

"Sure, let's go to the roof." Sabrina agreed, picking up the boxes, motioning for Duusu to follow her, and heading out onto the balcony connected to the art studio. Nathanael grabbed a ladder, opened it, and leaned it against the side of the house, letting Sabrina climb up first with Duusu following. Climbing onto the roof, Nathanael looked around, examining her handiwork. The once bare roof had solar panels, a picnic table painted with various famous paintings, a large tent made of bedsheets that had sleeping bags and multiple other living things inside it. She looked at Duusu, whose red and blue eyes were practically popping out of her head. "Neat isn't it. Sabrina and I made it ourselves."

"Let's do this thing!" Sabrina shouted, interrupting Nathanael from describing how it was built, word by word, piece by piece.

"Okay, so we just say 'Duusu, feathers up'?" Nathanael questioned, looking just about ready to shout it herself anyways.

"Yep!" Duusu grinned, "Say it on the count of three!" 

"One...Two...Three! Duusu feathers up!" the red-haired twins shouted in tandem, gasping at the blue glitter that surrounded them.

Nathanael grinned as a deep blue bodysuit appeared from neck to her feet, with attached boots and gloves, and gaped when she felt the bits and pieces that had always felt wrong turn into bits and pieces that did. She flung her arms across her face horizontally as she got golden gloves and light tan boots. She ran a hand up her face and over her hair as she got a mask and a headpiece. She twirled as a cape with a peacock feather pattern appeared, then posed with the twin katanas that had appeared on her back in sheaths.

She was admiring the view when Sabrina jumped in front of her, showing off her exact copy of Nath's super suit, minus the cape, katanas, and headpiece. (She had twin fans and her headpiece was pointing up.) She rolled her eyes at her normally quiet sister's overenthusiasm.

"Look! It's them!" She heard Chat Noir say, from quite a good distance away. Neat, super hearing.

"Who?" Queen Bee, Paris's most recent hero replied, sounding confused.

"The twins I gave the peacock miraculous to!" Chat replied, closer now, on the other side of the roof.

Nathanael looked at Sabrina, and a silent understanding passed between them. 

Sabrina spun around, coming face to face with Paris's heroes, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee. "Hello, I am Peon Bleu, holder one half of the peacock miraculous." 

Nathanael turned to face them as well, and added on to Sabrina's words, "And I am Le Peon, holder of the other half of the peacock miraculous."

******************

The next day in class, everyone was talking about the new heroes.

"They're so cool!" came from Mylene, sitting next to Ivan.

"The one with the swords is totally badass. Did you see her fighting the Akuma? She was like 'Swish! Stab! Slice!'" Alix added on to her conversation with Kim and Max about the new heroes.

"I think it's really cool we have transgender representation in the heroes with Le Peon, as well as Aromantic representation with Queen Bee," Chloe spoke up for the first time, examining her nails. Nobody had noticed how two were chipped from last nights battle.

"Alya, I have a fact for you about Le Peon." Nathanael spoke up from her spot in the back, holding hands with Juleka, "Le Peon is actually Russian and Lesbian."

"No way! How do you know?" Alya was already typing this new information into her phone.

"Did you not hear her accent? She also said, and I quote, 'Aromantic is not the only LGBTQ+ identity here. I'm transfemale and Lesbian.' "

"I really liked their outfits!" Marinette jumped into their conversation. Soon, the class was dissolved into a conversation on how the two heroes came to be. For the first time, Marinette and Chloe were agreeing on something. How the two new heroes would be a big help in defeating Hawkmoth from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I need a beta...
> 
> Holy Shit! Over 1,000 words! That's like a record for me! This isn't going to be a constant tho...


End file.
